Truth or Dare
by tigeraangel
Summary: During a game of truth or dare Kagome gets dared to go down the well what will happen? I dont own Inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

It was during summer break and a bunch of girls were sitting under a tree to keep themselves cool. The girls lightly laughed after being told a truth by another girl. Then one of the girls asks  
"Kagome truth or dare?"  
"Um…. Dare"  
The other girls whisper to each trying to get Kagome to be afraid at least once. Kagome is the type of girl who always stands up for her self and when push comes to shove she can be pretty scary when mad.  
Her friend Eri replies "Ok then Kagome, I dare you to go down the old well you have here" Eri starts to laugh at Kagome's face as it turns paler by the second. Eri knows that Kagome hates that well and she knows she is a little afraid of the dark "This should get her back for all the attention Hojo has been giving her" Eri thought.  
"Um…." Kagome says then looks towards the well then back to her friend Eri who has a big smile on her face, "Fine, but after I get back I know someone is getting a hair FULL of honey" Kagome gets up and walks to the well.  
"It's just a well Kagome, nothing is going to happen you'll see… and once I'm out Eri is going to pay, she knows I don't ??? Hojo…. Ahh why can't she let it go" Kagome thought as she went to the well. Kagome opens the door to the well house. She then notices that her friends have caught up to her. She walks down the stairs and puts one of her legs over the edge and looks down - she can't even see the bottom of the well. She looks back to her friends.  
"I think I'll need some rope or something" she says and starts to walk back to her house and gets some old bed sheets and begins to tie them together and then she goes in her room and puts on a pair of bike shorts under her pink dress that she is wearing.  
She goes back to her friends that are waiting at the well house. She ties one end of the bed sheets to the stair handle and lets the rest of the sheets go down the well, Then she looks down she still does not know if it's reached the bottom. She puts her legs over the edge and holds on the edge and starts to go down.  
As she goes down she starts to see the bottom and thank kami that it's all most over she thought "You also have to stay down there for one minute Kagome!" Eri yells from the top  
"WHAT!! YOU NEVER SAID THAT!" Kagome yells back "Well I'm saying it now, if you do it I won't wash the honey out of my hair for a day how's that sound" Eri said "Yeah right I will" Eri thought. Just as Kagome was about to reply to her ex- friend the bedding ripped and Kagome began to fell "AAAAHHH" she screamed and she closed her eyes. She felt her bump land on the ground softly. She opened her eyes and noticed something different…..


	2. Chapter 2

When Kagome opened her eyes she looked up. Instead of a dark roof she noticed a blue sky, Kagome got to her feet she knew that was not in her shirine anymore but just incase Kagome yelled "ERI….. ERI….. ERI ARE YOU THERE?!!!?!" When no answer came she started to look around for a way to get out. She found some vines and started to climb up the vines. She got to the top and started to look around "Ok…. Where am i?... ERI…. MUM…. ANYONE!!!" she yelled  
"We're here honey" said a man from behind her, Kagome started to turned and she backed up as far as she could before bumping into the well once again., She noticed she was now surrounded by strange men that dressed in old clothing - from the feudal era she guesses.."Um… Hi… um c-could tell me where I am?" Kagome asks one of the men.  
"What are you a baka? Silly little girl your in Inu Yasha's forest" the man replied while coming closer to Kagome "Inu Yasha's forest…. Wait a minute what year is this?" she asked the man who is standing too close for comfort for Kagome. She starts moving to the left to get away but the man gets a hold of her left arm and pulls her to him "Baka girl its 1662, now be a good little bitch and come nice and easy with us" he replays "WHAT… NO...LET GO OF ME…. What do you want with me?" She says while trying to get away  
"We're traveling the land getting girls to join us. How else do you create sons?" The man says  
"What I'm not old enough to have ANY children" Kagome says "How old are you?" he asked "f-f-fifteen" Kagome replies. The men around start to laugh. She looks at the man that's holding her and sees a smirk on his face then he licks his lips and says "a perfect age if I do say myself" Kagome eyes go wide and sees him reach for her other arm. She starts to become scared and knees the man in the groin. He lets go of her arm. Before another man grabs her she runs into the forest without even looking back.

She hears the men's screams for her but she dose not listen to it. She just keeps running. She looks back to see how far behind they are and runs into something with a "Omph" she fell on her butt and looks up and sees that she ran into someone. Kagome gets up "Oh… I… s..s..sorry I was not l..Looking where I was going" she said while not really looking at the person while she was speaking "Yeah right wench.. you could at least look at me while you talk to me… "Kagome looks at the person that just talk to her and when she does she gasps. She can't believe what's in front of her a young man… demon …with long silver hair with two dog ears and amber eyes.  
"Forgive me, but um what… what are you?" Kagome asked, the demon gives her a doubtful look "Feh… I'm a hanyou" he said while putting has hands in his red kimono. He looked the other way and didn't even notice that Kagome was now right in front of him. She started to rub his ears "Cute" she said with a smile and then he started purring. Kagome's smile grew bigger at this and started to giggle. He removed her hands "Will you stop that wench" he said. His face was a little red from what just happened.  
"I'm sorry.. I couldn't help it.." she replied. A twig snapped! She looked around just remembering that she was running away from those men. She gasped "Um… um I have to go… or… or they will come and get me..." she said while trying to figure out where the men actually went  
"You don't need to worry about those bunch of worthless humans" said a cold voice from behind the hanyou, this new demon came into her view "About time… did yea finish them off or what?" the hanyou said while looking at this new demon who looked a little like him but taller and much longer hair, and was wearing a blue and white kimono and a Prussian blue crescent on his forehead. He also has two magenta stripes on each cheek and on the sides of his wrists as well, they both heard the girl's gasp and looks at her  
"What… what's going? Who are you? Where am I" she said "Stupid human did you not hear the men you are in the 1662 and our lands… the demon before you is my older brother Load Sesshomaru, and I'm Inu Yasha" he said "You will come with us human. There are matters that need to be done by you" said Sesshomaru  
"Why would I go with you? And please stop calling me names, my name is Kagome get it KA-GO-ME" she said while giving them an evil eye.  
"Look we can call you what ever we want now you will come with us... Or we can simply kill you here" Sesshomaru said while meeting her glare. Kagome looked right in Sesshomaru's eyes and gasped knowing that what he was serious, looking down she nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

-Back with Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru-  
"Stupid wench… why can't we go to a village and get a better more obedient girl" Inu Yasha said  
"It is tempting to do so… but you and I both know that she is the one we need to save our lands and other lands… besides it will be up to this Sesshomaru to tame that little vixen" replayed Sesshomaru with a smirk "Now do you think you can handle the little one or shall a real demon go get her?" Sesshomaru asked  
"Feh… I'll get her back before you can" Inu Yasha said and started running after Kagome  
-Back with Kagome-  
"Ouch... dumb branches" she said as some branches scraped her skin "Who did they think they are… bossing me around like that….. I'm not some bitch they can boss around" Kagome said aloud  
"Yea you are" came a voice from behind her. Kagome stopped in her tracks "Inu Yasha!?..." she said while scanning the area for the annoying half-demon. "Damn it just leave me ALONE!" she screamed then started to turn in hopes to get away from him, only to bump into him again. "You aren't going any where Kagome… you are coming with us just get used to it" Inu Yasha said.  
"I'm not going anywhere with you… you baka" and slapped him in the face and started running away.  
"Damn wench" said Inu Yasha "I see that you have not got the girl… a mistake which this Sesshomaru is not going to fail on" Sesshomaru said while entering the same area as his brother.  
"Feh… Like I need your help getting the girl" Inu Yasha said "The mark on your face says different" Sesshomaru said while going after the girl "Hey Wait up" Inu Yasha said running after his brother.  
Meanwhile Kagome was running through the forest "I… think…I lost...t" Kagome was saying before she run into another person but before she fell strong arms caught her "Oh I'm…..sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" she said then looked at the person who was holding her.  
"You don't have to say sorry to me fair maiden" said the voice "Um…Um… thank you" Kagome said her checks became even redder as she looks at the man demon still holding her. He had the bluest eyes and black hair that was tied up in a pony tail and was wearing his amour, and she can now see the fangs he had in his mouth (he's smiling at this point) and she can see the pointed ears he had and a brown tail. While Kagome was looking at him, the demon was looking at her and he liked what he saw- Kagome big blue/ brown eyes and long black hair that goes down to hips and her pink dress that she is wearing suited her nicely showing her curves but not too much.  
"I've decided to make you my woman" said the wolf demon  
"What" Kagome said in a loud shaky voice. The wolf thought it odd that the girl did not understand what he said "My woman, my mate" he replied "Feh yeah right wolf-boy" Inu Yasha said as he came into the area "What do you want dog- shit" replayed the wolf "What we want, Kouga, is none of your business… now give us the girl" Sesshomaru said in an angry tone while glaring at the wolf.  
"She's mine" Kouga said while grapping Kagome's whist and bring her closer to him

At this point of time Kagome has given up on trying to get people or her case demoneds she "Why can't people listen to me… I just want to go home" Kagome thought.  
"She aren't yours… we found her first" Inu Yasha said Kouga glade at the half demoned, putting both hands on her shoulders and pushing her back and looking into her eyes he said "Is this true? Did they find you first?"  
"Um... yeah I was running away from them, when I bumped into you" Kagome replayed, Kouga glanced back to a now smog Inu Yasha with one last look at the girl and then he pushed the girl back to Inu Yasha's chest "At lest tell me your name" Kouga asked "Oh I'm Kagome Higurashi and you?"  
"I'm Kouga prince of all the wolf demoned tribes..." "And the biggest jerk a live" Inu Yasha interrupted "Shut up Inu-baka" Kouga said while flexing his clawers "You wanna go wolf boy ill kick your butt anytime any where" Inu Yasha said while flexing his own clawers.  
"Inu Yasha cease this and bring the girl hear" said Sesshomaru, he was starting to get angry with his stupid brothers behavior and the wolfs. "Keh" said Inu Yasha he put his hands on Kagome's shoulders and dragged her back to a tree.  
Sesshomaru came to where Inu Yasha placed the girl both brothers tock her hair and placed behind her "Nani" Kagome whispered as she fleet two sites of fangs on her neck. Then they went into her neck, Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru could not believe the taste of her blood it was the most delicious thing they have ever tasted, Inu Yasha for one could not wait until they were mated. "Put some of poison in her so she stops moving" Inu Yasha said to his brother in his mind (like most blood related demons they can comate though each other minds.)  
As he said this Sesshomaru put some of his poison into her neck this made her sleep and she slump against Sesshomaru, he picked her up and put up over his shoulder, he glanced over to Kouga and said "Our clam as been made" he watched just waiting for him to do something. "Feh… Just you wait" Kouga said in whisper and with one last look at Kagome knowing one day he would have her. And with that Kouga left in world wind of dust, and Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha went the other was back to there castle in the Western Lands.

-Some time later-  
Kagome woke up on a bed that could easy fit four people onto it; she rose to sit on the bed and noticed that the room was dark blue with a Prussian blue crescent moon on the roof just like Sesshomaru's, it had a veranda to the left and a big windows with a lighter blue colure curtens they were pulled back so she could see the land, she also saw that the room had some book shaves, some chairs, and a small couch, and some doors that were closed. Not seeing anyone in the room at the time Kagome got out of the bed and started to go the door in hopes to get out, she was about to open it when it was open before her and outside stood the demoned brothers.  
"I see that you are faunally awake, I hope you had a nice sleep" said Sesshomaru with a smirk on his.  
"What the…. You… You… You two bit me... Where am I now?!" Kagome was panicking the last thing she wanted was to see these two baka's  
"Relax would yea wench, your in our house" said Inu Yasha "Now are you goanna let us in or do have force our self's in?" Inu Yasha continued with a big smile on his face, Kagome's face went white for a second "they would do that wouldn't they…I just want to go home, may as while hear them out right... I hope that NO NO NO is answer" Kagome thought "For the last time Inu Yasha it's KA-GO-ME!" she said then turned around went to sit on the couch not really care if they followed her in or not and sat down, she watched as the two brothers sat them self's down.  
"You two bit me why?" asked Kagome while hiding her face under her bangs  
"We needed to show that wolf a thing a two, and now he can't do anything to you because you belong to us now, we have claimed you as such" said Sesshomaru  
"WHAT, WHAT THE DO MEAN OWNED, I'M AM NOT OWNED BY ANYONE OR ANY DEOMEND" Kagome yelled, angry wasn't the word used for what Kagome was felling at this point in time, she locked eyes with the cold eyes with Sesshomaru. "Now listen hear wench, you are owned by us and you better get use to it, You are going to our mate now this can either pleasurable experience or a painful one, this Sesshomaru dose enjoy pain I do whish it to be as pleasurable as it can be" Sesshomaru said while narrowing his eyes  
"What! Did you say m….m…..mate!?" said Kagome while looking from Inu Yasha to Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru growled low in his chest, this made Kagome look at him her eyes went wide and her mouth went in "o" shape when she realized that he was very serious with his last statement.  
She looked to the floor and said "Why? You two don't even know me, why… would you want me?" her voice was shaking  
"There is a demoned named Naraku, he his a half demoned he is a powerful one at that, he has distorting many lands that have many humans and have demon's, many people and demons have tried to kill him all have failed, we have harmed him but we have lost a lot of good allies in progress" said Inu Yasha while he running his clawers hair  
"Um…. I'm sorry… ah but how dose all these fit with me, and me becoming your mate?" Kagome asked  
"Well there is an old legend that says there are two blood realtaited demon brothers, and a strong, powerful, pure miko that will help the brothers destroy any evil power…. The miko gets more powerful as do the brothers once they are mated that is, both the miko and demons can destroy any evil that is on land…. We know that we are the brothers that the legend is specking of and from what we can see you are miko in the legend, we can see your area, and full your power and we know you are pure" said Sesshomaru  
Kagome looked from Sesshomaru to Inu Yasha and thought "Ok…. Um I know my family owns a shrine and everything and I know my grandpa trained me in the ways of a priestess… well a little any way…but still I don't know what if I'm not the right girl they are looking for and I end mated to them and they put me in a cage…. Kagome you have been watching to many movies again…. Wait they just want to mate me so their land will be saved right... well maybe after woods they will let me go….. if they don't Ill be stuck hear…."  
"Um…how do you know if I'm the right girl or not and if I am and we um…. Mate…. What then?" asked Kagome  
"There are other demons that will help us make that point, but for what we can tell you are the miko in question…. Once we mate we can then get rid of that hanyou once and for good" said Sesshomaru  
Kagome looks from one brother to the other and gives them a small smile… "Do you mind if I sleep on it" she yawn's and starches "You can sleep hear and in the morning the other demons will be hear" said Sesshomaru while getting up and walking out of the room, leaving behind Inu Yasha and Kagome.  
Inu Yasha walks over to coach and sits next to her and puts his arm around her shoulder and places her head on his chest, he puts his nose to hair and sniffs inhaling her scent "Lavender and cheery blooms…wow" he finds her sent intoxicating and wanted more but then he noticed that Kagome was now a sleep in his arms "She trusts me so much…. She did even seem to fare my brother which a lot of demons do" he thought while bringing her closer and picking her and placing her in the bed as he was about to get out Kagome tautened her grip on Inu Yasha's kimono shirt a smile came onto his face and he laid down next to her and put his arm whist and brought her closer to him and she actually came closer to the warmth.  
Unknown to both a pair of amber eyes was watching this event "An interesting girl, even if she is a human… perhaps this mating thing want be so bad, she is very beautiful… wait a minute did I just say….." he thought and left to go back his study.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome woke up with Inu Yasha still holding her, she looked into his face "He looks so sweet like this so handsome…wait did I just say that" she thought an bushed his bangs way from his face, he graped her hand placed her hand on his check and opened his eyes her face got redder with embarrassment.  
"Sorry…I…I…" Kagome started but Inu Yasha put his clawed finger to stop her from talking, he started bushing his finger against her lips and in and put his own lips on hers

Kagome's mind was in a fog she didn't know what to do so she started to respond to his kiss, he put his hand behind her head and tired his grip on whist which he was still holding. He opened his mouth and slipped his tongue over her lips asking her to open her mouth; she didn't at first but slowly she opened her mouth to let him explore her mouth Inu Yasha was in heaven, Kagome moaned in her mouth, but she pilled back and started berthing heavily and looked into Inu Yasha's eyes he give her a smile and she smiled back.  
"I see that you to are up, good there will be clean cloths sent for you to change into Kagome, Inu Yasha come we need to talk" said Sesshomaru and give his brother a glare and left " He..He, kissed her! How dare he touch what is mine… wait did I just say that… she is his too….but…." Sesshomaru thought has he left the room he noticed that his brother was behind him with a smage look on his face.

-Back with Kagome-  
"Omg! You let him kiss you and you kissed him back, omg, what am I going to do know… I have to get out of hear before anything else happens…. I have to…"Kagome's line of thought was cut short a young woman entered and give her a pale pink kimono with sakura flowers on it and handed it to Kagome, Kagome got dressed and put her in a low pony tail.  
"Um… were can I get some food I'm really hungry" Kagome asked the young woman who was waiting for her to finish.  
"I'll take you to the dinning room my lady, Lord Sesshomaru and lord Inu Yasha will be there as well as their guests" she replied  
Kagome nodded and then followed the women down the halls trying to remember everything so she might be able to find away out hopefully, the silence between them was getting annoying so Kagome asked "What's your name?" "My name my lady is Belle" "Um…I'm Kagome you don't have to call me lady" Belle stopped and turned around to look at her lady with a odd look, Kagome just smiled and said "I'm no lady were I'm from and I have no such title hear, so just Kagome please"  
"But you are going to be lady of the West, so it is not right to call you as such" Belle said and turned and opened a wooden door. "My lords, may present Lady Kagome" she bowed and pushed Kagome forward, she looked at the table and noticed that there were two man or demons that she did not know one had long black hair he had three markings on his forehead and was wearing a white kimono with blue stripes though it, the other one had red hair and yellowish eyes and had two markings on his forehead and was wearing a red kimono and the other demoned she knew it was Kouga, as soon as she made eye contact he was got out of his chair and said "Well Kagome its good, seeing you again my fair maiden" and stepped towards Kagome and give her a hug. Kagome smiled at Kouga and hugged him back "It's good seeing you too Kouga" she said then she was pushed back by an angry Inu Yasha "Watch your self wolf boy she an't yours" Kouga gave him a glare and a growled at him  
"Inu Yasha cease this… Kagome come hear" said Sesshomaru, Kagome came to him and he pointed to a chair and she sat down Inu Yasha came a sat on the other side of her.  
"So this is the little miko you were telling us about" said the man with the black hair  
Sesshomaru nodded and said "Yes Bankotu this is the one that will defeat Naraku"  
"How can you be sure that she is the one… I mean I can sense the her pureness and her power but there are others like her" said the man with the red hair he looked over to the miko who gave him a sad smile and then looked towards Sesshomaru, he was about to reply to the young demoned when lots of demons entered the room most of them had a spider on their backs which meant that they came from Naraku.  
Sesshomaru graped Kagome and put her in a conner "Stay hear" he said and left to fight off the demons, some demons noticed the miko and noticed that she was unprotected and went after her, Kagome watched in horror as they came to her and looked around and noticed that the males were to far away to get to her in time she closed her eyes "Mama! Souta help……I don't want to die I want to see you again" she thought and opened her eyes "NOOOO I WANT TO LIVE" she screamed then a pink light came out of her and went towards the demons that were near her and the ones that were attacking her 'friends' and those demons were purified and then they were gone Kagome just dropped to the ground.  
Sesshomaru being the closet to her picked her up he looked at her face, she was sleeping like a baby and had a face like an angel. Inu Yasha who was next to Kouga, (he and Kouga were running towards the girl at the time and were blinded by the light) he came over to the girl and looked over at Kouga and gave him a smage look. Sesshomaru sighed at his little brother and turned to Bankotu and the demoned with red hair "Now have you questions or droughts that this is not the girl and agree to the mating?" he gave them a firm look "I Bankotu lord of the North agree to this, and will back the West in the up coming war" said Bankotu and looked at the girl and a small smile came on his face, "Too bad I guess this means I have up on you on don't I Inu Yasha… but I Jakotsu lord of the center agree to this, and will back the West in the up coming war" said the demoned with the red hair he looked over at Inu Yasha and gave him a wink and chucked when his face paled.  
Sesshomaru nodded to them both and then turned to Kouga, Kouga looked down to the girls face "Fine I agree to this as well, but if tow hurt her in anyway do so help kami you want be happy" he turned and left the room.  
Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru left the room and went to the room that Kagome was sleeping in, Sesshomaru put the girl on the bed and as soon she hit the bed she started to stir, he looked at her and he placed his hand her and slowly moved it up and down "Five more minutes mum…..I don't want to go to school" she mumbled Sesshomaru looked over at Inu Yasha who just shrugged "What is this 'school' thing she is talking about" Inu Yasha asked his brother in his mind, Sesshomaru just shrugged he had no clue either, he then place his hand on her shoulder and shock her a little, Kagome then opened her eyes then sat up and looked both brothers in the eyes and asked "What happened?"  
"You kicked ass is what, you got rid of all those demons buy your self… do you remember how?" said Inu Yasha  
"Um….. actually I just thought of………….home and how I wanted to live so I could see my family again……." She replied and hang her head down hiding her eyes, she started crying.  
"Girl cease your crying, you have to accept that you are this miko that will help us defeat Naraku and you will be our mate" said Sesshomaru in a tough voice, Kagome then looked up at him and then Sesshomaru did something unexpected he held her chain and leaned in and licked away the ties on her check and then kissed her, Kagome gasped and Sesshomaru tock advantage of this and pushed this tongue into her mouth, this started some unusual emotions for Kagome she felt a fire in her tummy then she felt Inu Yasha on her neck were he marked her he was licking and nipping at the mark. Kagome moaned into Sesshomaru's mouth he slowly pulled back and nipped at her bottom lip. Kagome then fell asleep in his arms she was so relaxed at that moment she could not help it, he picked her and placed her in the bed he and Inu Yasha joined her in the bed a smile on his face when he felt he cuddling up to him he put one his arms around her and Inu Yasha also did this there was no way this little girl was getting away from them now. Sesshomaru woke early and noticed that now Kagome was facing him and had her hand over his chest and onto of his heart, he placed his hand over and squeezed it, and pulled her head a little so it was resting on his shoulder, Kagome nuzzled her head on the shoulder and a smile came on her face, however at the same time a warning growl came from Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru just ignored his younger brother and placed his head on top of hers and inhaled her sent he to find in toxin he closed his eyes and imaged what his and her sent would small like.  
"You know you if keep this up I might start to think you actually like me or something" said Kagome, then giggled when he let her go, she smiled at him and then gasped when Inu Yasha grip on her tightened, she turned her head to look at he was still a sleep, she sighed and turned back towards Sesshomaru.  
"I wander what would happen if we just left him hear….wanna try it out and see how it goes" said Kagome with a twinkle in eyes and all most evil smile on her face "Can we?" she continued then a growl from her tummy came she looked down and then back up to Sesshomaru and her checks went red "Besides thanks to those demons I had nothing to eat" she said Sesshomaru then graped Inu Yasha's hand that was holding her and graped a pillow that she was laying on it had her sent on it, Kagome felt Inu Yasha's hand move off her she then disappeared under the covers and some how with out waking him she moved off the bed and Sesshomaru placed the pillow were she was laying, and got out of bed headed to were Kagome was standing and said "Come little miko, but don't come crying to this Sesshomaru when he wakes up" with that he left and Kagome was following him. He lead her to the dinning room and sat her down and got one of the servants "Lady Kagome is hungry, you are to get her what she needs and if it dose not meat her standers it will your head" the servant nodded and went over to Kagome and said "What can I get you my lady?" "Some fruit and tea would be nice" said Kagome, the servant nodded and left.  
Kagome turned to Sesshomaru but he was gone, "Well that's just great he leaves me all by self….. Wait this could be a good time to leave…. But where would I go?.... that well that I came out of, well I did come out of it maybe if I go back into it I would be back in my own time…. If not I think it will be my ass….ohh" her line of thought was cut short when be hind her the door opened out stepped Bankotu "Good morning miko" he said then sat next to her "Um… Good morning" she replied, and then entreated Kouga "Ah there you are fair maiden" he said and sat on the other side of her "Heh... Good morning Kouga" she said and gave him a big smile.  
The servant came back with some fruit on plate and some tea and placed in front of Kagome, "Thank you.. it looks really good" said Kagome, the three of them gave her an odd look, she did not even notice as she tock a bite of some of fruit "Yummy… this is really good" she said and then drunk some of her tea. "Would there by anything else I can get you my lady, lords?" asked the servant "Yeah I would like eggs, bacon and some fruit, and some tea" said Kouga "I would like the same as Lord Kouga" said Bankotu, the servant nodded and bowed and left to get the lords their food.  
"So how did you sleep fair maiden?" Kouga asked  
"Well enough… did I really purify those demons?" she asked and looked over to Kouga who nodded "Oh" she said "so how did you sleep Kouga?"  
"It could have been better" he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows at this Kagome blushed and Kouga just laughed then they heard same banging and then they heard someone yelled "KAGOME!" at this Kagome turned and jumped up out of her chair and in stormed Inu Yasha "Um…hi Inu Yasha… is… something wrong…" Kagome while giggling "what are you doing hear with them?" he said while mainly pointing to Kouga "Um… I'm have breakfast with them" she said  
"Yeah mutt face you need to relax a little, she can't help if she wants to eat with some real demons" said Kouga as he got and put an arm around Kagome  
"Get your clawers off her" Inu Yasha said while he to Kouga and punched him in face Kouga went back a bit, but he did not go down he just wiped of the blood from his face and attacked Inu Yasha.  
"Shouldn't we stop them?!" Kagome asked Bankotu "This fight is between them… just leave them be" he said then left the room the way the servant went Kagome watched him leave but then turned when she hear one of them yelp Inu Yasha was about to attack Kouga again, but before he did Kagome run and jumped onto Inu Yasha who fell onto Kouga "Will you two stop it… and let us get back to the nice breakfast we were having" said Kagome in a very angry voice " I have something for you eat" Kouga said while holding his groin, Inu Yasha punched him and Kouga was now knocked out.  
Inu Yasha then picked up Kagome and put her over his shoulder "Um Inu Yasha were right hear I can walk you know" a growl meet her answer, Inu Yasha walked out of the room and started to go to the bedroom


	5. Chapter 5

- Warning some graphic stuff coming up don't like it don't read it-  
Kagome noticed that they were walking towards the bedroom "Um Inu Yasha" she said in a shy voice she pushed her self up and looked over and sewer her bedroom door "What the…."she thought she looked at Inu Yasha's face it was no longer his face his amber eyes were now red with green in them and purple lighting strips on his checks Kagome gasp at this "Oh Kami…. What's with his face…"she thought and felt his claws on her thigh tighten she looked into his eyes, he then loosened his grip and her body slid down a bit now they were face to face. "Oh Kami… what's going on… his acting really weird… I need to settle him down but how?..." she asked her self and then she looked at his ears, she then got a plan she reached up and began to rub his ears, as she did this he closed his eyes and purred, Kagome giggled at this and stop but a growl came at this so she went back to rubbing his ears. But soon she felt something rub against her legs she looked down and noticed a bowleg "Oh shit Inu Yasha has a hard on!" she thought she then turned back to Inu Yasha who had a smirk on his face he then in and licked her check and used his hand and pushed her kimono to side raveling her breasts Kagome gasp and grape her kimono and try to cover her self up again but Inu Yasha graped her wrists and held onto them and pushed them down he then down an licked her neck and nipped at his mark "Inu Yasha" Kagome said in a gasp while trying to pull her hands away but he just tightened grip on them "Inu Yasha let go" said Kagome in a shocked voice but he just growled at her and moved his head down towards her breasts and licked them "Inu Yasha stop please" said Kagome but got no response, Kagome was belong scared at that moment she was virgin and wanted to stay that way.  
"I see my brother likes you little miko" said Sesshomaru in his normal clod voice, she turned to look at him and a blush came onto her face, Inu Yasha sensed another male but he did not care he just continued. Inu Yasha used his other hand up her leg, Kagome gasped "Inu Yasha stop that" while trying to wiggle out of his grip but couldn't she turned back to Sesshomaru and said "You could help you know" and then she groaned when she felt nip and her nipple but then gasp when she realized what happened, she looked down and there was Inu Yasha sucking on her breast like a little puppy, she closed her eyes she knew if she moved he could her with those fangs, so she tried to think of away to stop this she opened her eyes and looked her eyes and looked over at Sesshomaru "Well this is just great Inu Yasha is my boobs and Sesshomaru is just standing there watching, he could help" she thought "Poor little miko she will have get use to this" Sesshomaru thought "Inu Yasha cease this" said Sesshomaru.  
At this pulled his head up and glared at the male and brought Kagome closer to him showed his fangs in warning to the other male, Sesshomaru returned the glare to Inu Yasha, but then he noticed the red eyes "So you have turned full demoned" said Sesshomaru. Kagome gasped at this and then saw him sniff and growled he noticed the both Inu Yasha's and Kagome's sent was changed both sent were hinted with arousal only a little in Kagome's he growled at this, Kagome turned and saw the that Sesshomaru's eyes were flickering red "Sesshomaru don't you dare turn" Kagome said in a angry voice and turned to look her in the eyes, Kagome saw the lust in his eyes Kagome's eyes went wide and gasped she then turned her head and burred her head into Inu Yasha's chest, Inu Yasha looked down at the girl in surprise the little girl he first had a little girl who did not want him now he had a willing wench, Inu Yasha then leaned down back to her breasts.  
Sesshomaru then stepped closer towards the two off them; Kagome's sent was driving him insane he it was tempting to grape Kagome away from Inu Yasha and ravishing her right then and there. Sesshomaru stepped a little closer Kagome noticed this and gasped she didn't know how happened but she just though her arms around his head bring Inu Yasha closer to her Inu Yasha purred at this inhaling her scent he noticed that she was in heat but also noticed their was a lot of fear in her sent, he had no idea why his bitch was scared the only other male that was Sesshomaru and was another alpha male like him and did not know why she scared so he pulled her head down trying to calm her down and said "Mine", "Inu Yasha" she whispered and looked over towards Sesshomaru and put on a shy smile for him and only him and he knew it.  
He stepped closer towards them and put his arms around her whist graped her and brought her to his chest Kagome looked up into eyes and seeing more lust and then she looked towards Inu Yasha and his eyes had the same look "Oh Kami they want to mate with me now…. I should have listened to Bankotu and stayed out of it, what am I going to do?" Kagome thought then she thought "Maybe it want be so bad, I mean come on these two are very sexy and I herd it dose not hurt that bad right…" Sesshomaru noticed that she was relaxing and accepting the fact she was going to became their mate "smart girl" he thought.  
Kagome sighed "Um…could we……could we to the room now…please" she said in a nerves voice. Sesshomaru looked over at Inu Yasha who nodded and handed her over to him Sesshomaru then turned and started to go towards the room "its ok Kagome, your mum did this, you can do this too, you will be alright" she thought while trying to calm her self down, she then noticed that they were now in the bedroom and herd the door lock, she now knew that she was not getting away -


	6. Chapter 6

warning lemon coming up-  
Sesshomaru then placed Kagome on the bed and went to stand next to Inu Yasha who was looking down at their soon to mate, Kagome noticed the growling at each other they talking to each planning what to do with her, she gasped when Sesshomaru moved to the left and Inu Yasha moved to the right and started to remove the tops of their kimono's, Kagome gasped at this she had no idea what to do or how to act at this point, she then felt the bed go down on the right then the left, she turned to Sesshomaru his eyes were getting redder by the second and she could hear the growls from both of them, she tried to get to the back of the bed but stopped when Inu Yasha's hand graped hers, she then turned to him, she gulped and slowly brought her other hand to cover the over one, she then felt Sesshomaru lips on her neck lightly nipping at his mark, she moved her head to side so he could get better use of it, Sesshomaru smirked into her neck her mind may be scared but her body was loving the attention.  
Inu Yasha kissed Kagome with a lot of passion and opened her kimono to reveal her breasts both Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru graped onto one Kagome arched into their hands and moaned into Inu Yasha's mouth, then she pulled away to try to catch her breath. Inu Yasha then moved down to her breast and put her nipple into her mouth and sucked it and twisted his tongue around it, she arched again. Sesshomaru kissed and pushed his tongue into her hot mouth and her tongue slowly meet his he deepened the kiss; she reached up and pulled him down a bit more. Inu Yasha removed the rest of her kimono now she just lay there in her underwear Inu Yasha glared at the thing that was preventing him from his goal he went to remove it but Kagome's hand stopped him, he looked up and growled at her and noticed the fear in her eye's Sesshomaru noticed this too and said something that her never normally dose "Kagome, this Sesshomaru promises that we want hurt you, just relax and in joy our gift to you" and started kissing her neck again and came up the neck up to her mouth, she felt her underwear been removed and her knees been pulled a part, she then heard a growl, Inu Yasha was staring down at her and her normal scent was now mixed with arousal he growled in pleasure he bent his head down to her treasure and licked her, he found that she was sweetest thing that he had ever tasted and he just wanted more so he continued his licking and two of his fingers found her hole at this she gasped and her body jumped at the invaders, Inu Yasha waited for her to get use to this and soon she lifted her hips to tell him it was ok to continue and when he did he started pumping in and out of her hole.  
Kagome's mind was in fog all she fell was Inu Yasha at the moment, she reached and graped onto Sesshomaru, he licked and nipped at his mating make and went down to breast's and put one into his mouth just like Inu Yasha did, then he went to the other one and did the same to that one. Inu Yasha then aids another finger soon Kagome climaxes Inu Yasha takes all that he can get from her, he then comes up so he is face to face to her, both of the brothers had a very painful hard on this has not happened to either of with any females that they rut with they wondered what other secrets the girl was holding from them.  
Sesshomaru graped her shoulder so she was facing him and her back to Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru graped her chain and made so was looking at him and said "Kagome, you have pleased us greatly but now we are going to do something a little different it may hurt at first, but this Sesshomaru promises the pain will turn into pleasure, just relax ok?"  
Kagome looked into his eyes and slowly nodded, Inu Yasha nuzzled his head into her head and growled low in his thought his beast was very pleased that they were going to a mate and possible a pup he has waited for this for a long time.  
Being the older brother and alpha Sesshomaru was the one who would be able to take her interstice but the first pup will come from Inu Yasha. So Sesshomaru roll Kagome back onto her back and got into position, he lend his head down and kissed her and slowly pushed his cock into her tight womanhood he granted at her tightness, Kagome screamed into his mouth as ties rolled down her checks, she settled down a little Sesshomaru licked away the away the ties, Kagome arched her hips telling Sesshomaru that was ok to move again Sesshomaru sighed in relief and slowly moved in and out of her after a time Kagome said "Sesshomaru… please…. faster" he looked down at the little girl and growled at her in pleasure as speed up, her graped one of her legs and laded it on his waist so he go deeper "AHH, HARDER!!" she screamed, her held on for a minute then he did as she demanded.  
"Ah….Ah… KAMI…..KAMI…" she screamed again "Bitch say my name, tell me who you belong to" Sesshomaru growled at her, Kagome opened her eyes and noticed that his eyes were completely red now and his markings were more ridged, she pushed her head back and screamed "AHH.. SESSHOMARU!!" Sesshomaru growled and his head rolled up and howled to all that was around that he was a very pleased youkai lord and then went to left shoulder and placed his in longed fangs into her neck finalizing his clam on the girl, she cried out in pain he wined at her telling to relax the pain was almost over after she clamed down his fangs grow smaller and he removed him self from her, he cut his right shoulder and brought Kagome's mouth to, she had no idea what to do "Lick it" was all he said then she did she felt a strong power inside of her now she closed her trying to get her breathing and body back to the way it was, just as she was settling down Inu Yasha thought it was time to play with his new mate Inu Yasha came to Kagome and licked and nipped at his mark, she inhaled deeply knowing what he wanted, so she reached up and started to rub his ear witch caused him to purr in pleasure, his trail of hot kisses cam up along her neck to her mouth he moved so was now on top of her and pulled of the bottom of his kimono, she reached up felt his chest, while his hand went down and started rib her to get her going again she moaning her head and was dancing beneath him he growled and braked at her at which she understood she opened her eyes and looked in his eyes and he braked at her again which was "Do you like this my little bitch?" she arched her self up and said "Yes" and nodded and climaxed at this Inu Yasha pushed his hardened length into her she once again screamed but not in pain but in pleasure it didn't take her long for her to grained her hips against his to tell to continue, he slowly went in and out of her he wanted her pegging for more just like she did for his brother, instead she wrapped her legs around his waist and looked him in the eyes and said "Fuck Inu Yasha stop teasing me and FUCK ME ALL READY" he looked down into her eyes and noticed that Sesshomaru's blood was all ready taking affect he smirked at this knowing that she will get pupped by him tonight.  
So not wanting to let his soon to be mate down he deepened and hardened his trusts and he got rewarded by her screaming "YES… INU YASHA!!" He thirsted again harder and harder and deeper into her "Ahh" she screamed and then she climaxed, Inu Yasha then howled into the night saying that his heir was just created and that was indeed a very happy demoned as he placed his fangs into her neck on the right marker her as his as her blood entered him, he got a new power the power to become a full inu youkai when he wanted, once she settled down he removed his fangs and him self from her and cut himself of the left shoulder and brought her mouth to it a felt her lick at the wound, Kagome felt another power enter her veins.  
She closed her eyes and sighed happy and contented and let her dreams take her away, as she let sleep take her away. The brothers looked down at their mate as their bodies were beginning to relax, they were now noticing that she was changing her human ears were replaced with two dog ears at the top of head like Inu Yasha's but black she grow claws and became tailer she lifted her self up and long black tail came from her back and wrapped around herself seeing as she was cold some two strips were on her hips both the same shade of Sesshomaru's marks and same shape she also one each arm and had a pink moon on her forehead, this would show that now she mated to them and she was the new lady of the west she was now also a full inu youkai.  
Inu Yasha could feel the new power in him and it showed he still had his ears, but had the same marks as Sesshomaru but had a red moon on his forehead, he became full youkai, Sesshomaru looked over to his brother and smiled he was now even more apart of his family and he would not be treated as he has been but with more respect, also the pup that Inu Yasha gave life to would be very powerful youkai. Sesshomaru graped the furs and placed them over Kagome and lay down next to her and wrapped his tail around her and put his arm over her, Inu Yasha also put an arm around her and snuggled his head into hair, and he fell asleep with a smile on his face. Then Sesshomaru was about to fall asleep when he heard a mumbled "Aishiteru, Sesshomaru… Aishiteru Inu Yasha" Kagome said and then just snuggled back to land of sleep, Sesshomaru smiled at this and said "Aishiteru Kagome" and went to sleep


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to all that gave me reviews I like reading them sorry about the spelling and such I try very hard not to make a mistake

Also I do not own Inuyasha

- Warning some graphic stuff coming up don't like it don't read it-  
Kagome noticed that they were walking towards the bedroom "Um Inu Yasha" she said in a shy voice she pushed her self up and looked over and sewer her bedroom door "What the…."she thought she looked at Inu Yasha's face it was no longer his face his amber eyes were now red with green in them and purple lighting strips on his checks Kagome gasp at this "Oh Kami…. What's with his face…"she thought and felt his claws on her thigh tighten she looked into his eyes, he then loosened his grip and her body slid down a bit now they were face to face. "Oh Kami… what's going on… his acting really weird… I need to settle him down but how?..." she asked her self and then she looked at his ears, she then got a plan she reached up and began to rub his ears, as she did this he closed his eyes and purred, Kagome giggled at this and stop but a growl came at this so she went back to rubbing his ears. But soon she felt something rub against her legs she looked down and noticed a bowleg "Oh shit Inu Yasha has a hard on!" she thought she then turned back to Inu Yasha who had a smirk on his face he then in and licked her check and used his hand and pushed her kimono to side raveling her breasts Kagome gasp and grape her kimono and try to cover her self up again but Inu Yasha graped her wrists and held onto them and pushed them down he then down an licked her neck and nipped at his mark "Inu Yasha" Kagome said in a gasp while trying to pull her hands away but he just tightened grip on them "Inu Yasha let go" said Kagome in a shocked voice but he just growled at her and moved his head down towards her breasts and licked them "Inu Yasha stop please" said Kagome but got no response, Kagome was belong scared at that moment she was virgin and wanted to stay that way.  
"I see my brother likes you little miko" said Sesshomaru in his normal clod voice, she turned to look at him and a blush came onto her face, Inu Yasha sensed another male but he did not care he just continued. Inu Yasha used his other hand up her leg, Kagome gasped "Inu Yasha stop that" while trying to wiggle out of his grip but couldn't she turned back to Sesshomaru and said "You could help you know" and then she groaned when she felt nip and her nipple but then gasp when she realized what happened, she looked down and there was Inu Yasha sucking on her breast like a little puppy, she closed her eyes she knew if she moved he could her with those fangs, so she tried to think of away to stop this she opened her eyes and looked her eyes and looked over at Sesshomaru "Well this is just great Inu Yasha is my boobs and Sesshomaru is just standing there watching, he could help" she thought "Poor little miko she will have get use to this" Sesshomaru thought "Inu Yasha cease this" said Sesshomaru.  
At this pulled his head up and glared at the male and brought Kagome closer to him showed his fangs in warning to the other male, Sesshomaru returned the glare to Inu Yasha, but then he noticed the red eyes "So you have turned full demoned" said Sesshomaru. Kagome gasped at this and then saw him sniff and growled he noticed the both Inu Yasha's and Kagome's sent was changed both sent were hinted with arousal only a little in Kagome's he growled at this, Kagome turned and saw the that Sesshomaru's eyes were flickering red "Sesshomaru don't you dare turn" Kagome said in a angry voice and turned to look her in the eyes, Kagome saw the lust in his eyes Kagome's eyes went wide and gasped she then turned her head and burred her head into Inu Yasha's chest, Inu Yasha looked down at the girl in surprise the little girl he first had a little girl who did not want him now he had a willing wench, Inu Yasha then leaned down back to her breasts.  
Sesshomaru then stepped closer towards the two off them; Kagome's sent was driving him insane he it was tempting to grape Kagome away from Inu Yasha and ravishing her right then and there. Sesshomaru stepped a little closer Kagome noticed this and gasped she didn't know how happened but she just though her arms around his head bring Inu Yasha closer to her Inu Yasha purred at this inhaling her scent he noticed that she was in heat but also noticed their was a lot of fear in her sent, he had no idea why his bitch was scared the only other male that was Sesshomaru and was another alpha male like him and did not know why she scared so he pulled her head down trying to calm her down and said "Mine", "Inu Yasha" she whispered and looked over towards Sesshomaru and put on a shy smile for him and only him and he knew it.  
He stepped closer towards them and put his arms around her whist graped her and brought her to his chest Kagome looked up into eyes and seeing more lust and then she looked towards Inu Yasha and his eyes had the same look "Oh Kami they want to mate with me now…. I should have listened to Bankotu and stayed out of it, what am I going to do?" Kagome thought then she thought "Maybe it want be so bad, I mean come on these two are very sexy and I herd it dose not hurt that bad right…" Sesshomaru noticed that she was relaxing and accepting the fact she was going to became their mate "smart girl" he thought.  
Kagome sighed "Um…could we……could we to the room now…please" she said in a nerves voice. Sesshomaru looked over at Inu Yasha who nodded and handed her over to him Sesshomaru then turned and started to go towards the room "its ok Kagome, your mum did this, you can do this too, you will be alright" she thought while trying to calm her self down, she then noticed that they were now in the bedroom and herd the door lock, she now knew that she was not getting away -warning lemon coming up-  
Sesshomaru then placed Kagome on the bed and went to stand next to Inu Yasha who was looking down at their soon to mate, Kagome noticed the growling at each other they talking to each planning what to do with her, she gasped when Sesshomaru moved to the left and Inu Yasha moved to the right and started to remove the tops of their kimono's, Kagome gasped at this she had no idea what to do or how to act at this point, she then felt the bed go down on the right then the left, she turned to Sesshomaru his eyes were getting redder by the second and she could hear the growls from both of them, she tried to get to the back of the bed but stopped when Inu Yasha's hand graped hers, she then turned to him, she gulped and slowly brought her other hand to cover the over one, she then felt Sesshomaru lips on her neck lightly nipping at his mark, she moved her head to side so he could get better use of it, Sesshomaru smirked into her neck her mind may be scared but her body was loving the attention.  
Inu Yasha kissed Kagome with a lot of passion and opened her kimono to reveal her breasts both Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru graped onto one Kagome arched into their hands and moaned into Inu Yasha's mouth, then she pulled away to try to catch her breath. Inu Yasha then moved down to her breast and put her nipple into her mouth and sucked it and twisted his tongue around it, she arched again. Sesshomaru kissed and pushed his tongue into her hot mouth and her tongue slowly meet his he deepened the kiss; she reached up and pulled him down a bit more. Inu Yasha removed the rest of her kimono now she just lay there in her underwear Inu Yasha glared at the thing that was preventing him from his goal he went to remove it but Kagome's hand stopped him, he looked up and growled at her and noticed the fear in her eye's Sesshomaru noticed this too and said something that her never normally dose "Kagome, this Sesshomaru promises that we want hurt you, just relax and in joy our gift to you" and started kissing her neck again and came up the neck up to her mouth, she felt her underwear been removed and her knees been pulled a part, she then heard a growl, Inu Yasha was staring down at her and her normal scent was now mixed with arousal he growled in pleasure he bent his head down to her treasure and licked her, he found that she was sweetest thing that he had ever tasted and he just wanted more so he continued his licking and two of his fingers found her hole at this she gasped and her body jumped at the invaders, Inu Yasha waited for her to get use to this and soon she lifted her hips to tell him it was ok to continue and when he did he started pumping in and out of her hole.  
Kagome's mind was in fog all she fell was Inu Yasha at the moment, she reached and graped onto Sesshomaru, he licked and nipped at his mating make and went down to breast's and put one into his mouth just like Inu Yasha did, then he went to the other one and did the same to that one. Inu Yasha then aids another finger soon Kagome climaxes Inu Yasha takes all that he can get from her, he then comes up so he is face to face to her, both of the brothers had a very painful hard on this has not happened to either of with any females that they rut with they wondered what other secrets the girl was holding from them.  
Sesshomaru graped her shoulder so she was facing him and her back to Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru graped her chain and made so was looking at him and said "Kagome, you have pleased us greatly but now we are going to do something a little different it may hurt at first, but this Sesshomaru promises the pain will turn into pleasure, just relax ok?"  
Kagome looked into his eyes and slowly nodded, Inu Yasha nuzzled his head into her head and growled low in his thought his beast was very pleased that they were going to a mate and possible a pup he has waited for this for a long time.  
Being the older brother and alpha Sesshomaru was the one who would be able to take her interstice but the first pup will come from Inu Yasha. So Sesshomaru roll Kagome back onto her back and got into position, he lend his head down and kissed her and slowly pushed his cock into her tight womanhood he granted at her tightness, Kagome screamed into his mouth as ties rolled down her checks, she settled down a little Sesshomaru licked away the away the ties, Kagome arched her hips telling Sesshomaru that was ok to move again Sesshomaru sighed in relief and slowly moved in and out of her after a time Kagome said "Sesshomaru… please…. faster" he looked down at the little girl and growled at her in pleasure as speed up, her graped one of her legs and laded it on his waist so he go deeper "AHH, HARDER!!" she screamed, her held on for a minute then he did as she demanded.  
"Ah….Ah… KAMI…..KAMI…" she screamed again "Bitch say my name, tell me who you belong to" Sesshomaru growled at her, Kagome opened her eyes and noticed that his eyes were completely red now and his markings were more ridged, she pushed her head back and screamed "AHH.. SESSHOMARU!!" Sesshomaru growled and his head rolled up and howled to all that was around that he was a very pleased youkai lord and then went to left shoulder and placed his in longed fangs into her neck finalizing his clam on the girl, she cried out in pain he wined at her telling to relax the pain was almost over after she clamed down his fangs grow smaller and he removed him self from her, he cut his right shoulder and brought Kagome's mouth to, she had no idea what to do "Lick it" was all he said then she did she felt a strong power inside of her now she closed her trying to get her breathing and body back to the way it was, just as she was settling down Inu Yasha thought it was time to play with his new mate Inu Yasha came to Kagome and licked and nipped at his mark, she inhaled deeply knowing what he wanted, so she reached up and started to rub his ear witch caused him to purr in pleasure, his trail of hot kisses cam up along her neck to her mouth he moved so was now on top of her and pulled of the bottom of his kimono, she reached up felt his chest, while his hand went down and started rib her to get her going again she moaning her head and was dancing beneath him he growled and braked at her at which she understood she opened her eyes and looked in his eyes and he braked at her again which was "Do you like this my little bitch?" she arched her self up and said "Yes" and nodded and climaxed at this Inu Yasha pushed his hardened length into her she once again screamed but not in pain but in pleasure it didn't take her long for her to grained her hips against his to tell to continue, he slowly went in and out of her he wanted her pegging for more just like she did for his brother, instead she wrapped her legs around his waist and looked him in the eyes and said "Fuck Inu Yasha stop teasing me and FUCK ME ALL READY" he looked down into her eyes and noticed that Sesshomaru's blood was all ready taking affect he smirked at this knowing that she will get pupped by him tonight.  
So not wanting to let his soon to be mate down he deepened and hardened his trusts and he got rewarded by her screaming "YES… INU YASHA!!" He thirsted again harder and harder and deeper into her "Ahh" she screamed and then she climaxed, Inu Yasha then howled into the night saying that his heir was just created and that was indeed a very happy demoned as he placed his fangs into her neck on the right marker her as his as her blood entered him, he got a new power the power to become a full inu youkai when he wanted, once she settled down he removed his fangs and him self from her and cut himself of the left shoulder and brought her mouth to it a felt her lick at the wound, Kagome felt another power enter her veins.  
She closed her eyes and sighed happy and contented and let her dreams take her away, as she let sleep take her away. The brothers looked down at their mate as their bodies were beginning to relax, they were now noticing that she was changing her human ears were replaced with two dog ears at the top of head like Inu Yasha's but black she grow claws and became tailer she lifted her self up and long black tail came from her back and wrapped around herself seeing as she was cold some two strips were on her hips both the same shade of Sesshomaru's marks and same shape she also one each arm and had a pink moon on her forehead, this would show that now she mated to them and she was the new lady of the west she was now also a full inu youkai.  
Inu Yasha could feel the new power in him and it showed he still had his ears, but had the same marks as Sesshomaru but had a red moon on his forehead, he became full youkai, Sesshomaru looked over to his brother and smiled he was now even more apart of his family and he would not be treated as he has been but with more respect, also the pup that Inu Yasha gave life to would be very powerful youkai. Sesshomaru graped the furs and placed them over Kagome and lay down next to her and wrapped his tail around her and put his arm over her, Inu Yasha also put an arm around her and snuggled his head into hair, and he fell asleep with a smile on his face. Then Sesshomaru was about to fall asleep when he heard a mumbled "Aishiteru, Sesshomaru… Aishiteru Inu Yasha" Kagome said and then just snuggled back to land of sleep, Sesshomaru smiled at this and said "Aishiteru Kagome" and went to sleep


	8. Chapter 8

it was nearly morning both Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru had a woken but their little mate was still in the land of dreams they were both content not moving at the moment. Nearly an hour went by and she began to move around meaning that she was waking up. Kagome rolled onto her back, Inu Yasha chuckled he tock a sniff at his new mate. He could smell something different he lend in and sniffed around her tummy.  
He could smell their scents mixed meaning that indeed she was curing his pup. A big smile came on his face he could help but lick her tummy causing her to giggle in her semi sleep state. So he did it again Sesshomaru watched the two and couldn't help but feel happy and jealous over his little brother even though they had agreed that he would have the first pup he wanted to have his pup inside her as well, but no matter he soon will get his own heir.  
"Inu….Inu…….Inu Yasha stop that it tickles…" Kagome said while laughing Inu Yasha stop ticking her and looked up at his new mate he can now see that her eyes were an amazing blue color. Kagome brought one of her hands up and noticed the mark on her arm she also noticed that her nails were longer as well. She brought her other hand up and rubbed the mark as if it would go away she made a small cut on her arm but it went away as fast as it came, she gasped at this. "What's……What's going on?" she asked and looked at both brothers "You're our mate now Kagome, the marks on body show this plus the blood in your veins is mixed with both this Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha's witch has turned you into a full inu youkai demoness. You will be very powerful demons Kagome with the miko powers that you hold you will have the power of healing. Which is one of most powerful powers a demon can have the color in your marks say this" said Sesshomaru while looking into her blue eyes as she tock all this information in.  
Kagome was felt weird at this moment she had no idea what was going on she was a demoness now, would her family know who she was? Would she stay this way? What is family going to say? What did her powers do? A million and one questions went though her head.  
"Ok Kagome first thing is first let's see what I look like and hope I still look like me"  
Kagome slip out of the bed and grabbed Inu Yasha's top part of kimono and put it on her and walked over to the mirror they had in the room she noticed her changes she reached up to her ears and rubbed them and saw her tail in the refection it just would not stop moving. She giggled at this. She noticed she had fangs like her mates, she was about to ask if she could see her powers when her tummy rumbled. This caused Inu Yasha to chuckle and say "Well Kagome, it seems that you are hungry why don't you get dressed and we can some breakfast?" Inu Yasha had a big smile on his face knowing that his pup was also hungry and wanted to eat. Being the father he had to make sure that Kagome was safe and taken care of and anything she wanted she would get. He was more then happy to do it because it was his only ways of showing how proud he was that his mate was curry his pup.  
"Sure thing Inu Yasha, um but do you mind if I have a bath first?" she asked  
"Sure thing Kagome just let me have my top and get dressed into this… (Gives her a rope) and then follow me ok?" said Inu Yasha Kagome nodded and looked around and found the bathroom door open and went into and closed the door and changed into the rob she came out and looked that brothers Sesshomaru was still naked and was sitting on the bed his bottom half covered and Inu Yasha had the bottom of his kimono on and putting on the top she could see both their chests "Oh kami they are handsome I'll give them that" Sesshomaru noticed her looking at him and he could smell her arsoal he rises an eyebrow and a smirk comes across his face and looks Kagome in the eyes she looks away and said "So…Um Inu Yasha you ready to go?" her voice shaky with embarrassment, "Yeah, just follow me".  
They left the room down the hall to the hot springs she started to hum a song her mother use to sing to her when she was younger when things scared her. She just need that comfit, she didn't even notice it until Inu Yasha asked "What are you humming?" "Oh Inu Yasha… I tend to do that from time to time….if you don't like it just say so ok I'll stop…but it was a song my mum sang to me when I was little" she replied a little embraced that she was humming again.  
"Nah its ok, I kinda liked it…it remained me of how my mum sang to me when I was a pup" he said with a blush coming on his face  
"I'll bet were really cute when you were a...pup... Inu Yasha…" replied Kagome  
"Keh… would…would… ah… you like to have pups Kagome? I'm sure you would make a great mother" he asked he had wanted to ask this from the moment she woke up.  
"Yes I would love to have a pups… my mum always said I would be a great mum that I had it in me. I would always look after my little brother like he was some short of jewel or something and the fact that I have a big heart. That will love all those that wanted it. She said that those things make a good mother a great mother will also love her child no matter what… why do you ask do you want a child Inu Yasha?" she replied Inu Yasha who was now facing her pulled her in hug she returned it he had a big smile on his face that's the answer that he wanted he no drought in his mind now, he know that Kagome would love his pup she may be shocked at first but still she would love it no matter what.  
"Yes Kagome and I would love for you to be the mother of my pups…. In fact the reason why I asked is because well….. You're carrying my pup right now….. I hope your not to mad at me…….but I've wanted a pup for a very long time now and when I meat you I know that you would be the perfect mate and mother for me….from your scent and aura and the fact that you care for others as well" Inu Yasha said and then pulled back to look down at Kagome, she looked at him to see if he was telling her the truth, "Really Inu Yasha? I'm going to have a child?" she asked he nodded, she smiled and hugged "Thank you… now where's this hot spring I don't want to starve the …. Ah... Pup to death … oh will have ears like you? Oh will be human or demons… will have a tail…" she got cut off because Inu Yasha put his finger on her lips to since her "Easy Kagome...one question at a time, first seeing that I am the father, its my job to make sure that your safe and well taking care off and such so ask me ok?... and it will be full inu demons I don't what it will look will have to wait and see but later on I will be able to tell if it is a boy or girl… there are rules that you need to follow to I'm sorry about it but I'll try to hold back on them if you will try as well…ok first you have to eat when ever you get hungry no matter what and try to eat meat and you will sleep when I tell you too your body will need to rest for the growing pup… and the last thing is that you can't talk to unmated men or demoness unless Sesshomaru or I are around if you do it set both Sesshomaru and I off with jealously not because we think you are cheating on us it just unmated demons find pregnant females to be very arsoling and want to mate with the female they want care who you are mated with they will want to mate with you in order for us take our claim off you so they can merge their blood with theirs making it so that the pup will have their blood in it, and my blood want be in it.. Do you understand Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked with concern in his voice, she nodded she didn't want any more treble then she may all be in, they started to walk to the hot springs he stop in front of a blue door with black tree on it she could hear the water running from the outside she giggled now she could hear more, and smell more as well she could smell something coming in Inu Yasha's diction it was pine, Gum leaves and whattle she asked Inu Yasha what that smell was he said that it was his scent and told her what she smelt like she give him a big smile he opened the door for her and their were three female maids inside to help her out Inu Yasha waited outside.  
The three females were all demons one was a cat demons and the other two were fox demons she figured that they were sisters.  
"Hello there…um should I come back… or something?" Kagome asked  
"No my lady were hear to help with your bath and to help you get changed" said the cat demons. "Oh you don't have to do that..." said Kagome  
"It our job my lady and we are more then happy to do it" said the cat demons, Kagome nodded and the three girls set to work and started to clean their new lady, once the bath was done they dressed her in a light blue kimono with moons on it and tied her hair up in a pony tail and put a hair chilp into the back of her head it was a shape of a Lillie her favorite flower (she told them), she left the room to find Inu Yasha still waiting outside.  
"Hey there" she said to him, he could not take his eyes off of her she looked like a goddess like this, he gave her a big smile and said "Wow Kagome you clean up nice, now lets get some food" he tock her hand and lead her to the dinning room.

Inside everyone else was already sitting down waiting for breakfast to come Kouga was in a bad mood he still could believe Inu Yasha beat him up so bad and the fact that the two brothers had taken Kagome last night, and now she believed to with pup he only hoped that was not true and if it was he would try to get her.  
Kagome and Inu Yasha entered the room, Inu Yasha got her to sit next to Sesshomaru and he sat on the other side of her, Sesshomaru tock in what his new mate looked like and was impressed she looked amazing in his colure, he then noticed that the other lords were also looking at her a bit to much for his liking so he growled and sent them a look that meant touch her you die Lord Bankotu and lord Jakotsu got the hint but Kouga whined a little he smelt her when she came in and he could smell the pup in her, he just went back to eating with a depressed look on his face. Not really liking the silence Kagome deside to ask all the questions she had so she started with the first one "So how am I ment to help with this Narku guy?" she looked over towards Sesshomaru in hope for an answer.  
"You onna have the power of a minko which we have all ready told you, your powers can purefie demonds with evil in their heart, we have sent a priest to the castle to help train you in these powers so that you can control them, this Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha will help train you in weapons and the ways of the Inu and other demons. Hopefully it should not take long" he replied, Kagome nodded her she was about to ask whom the priest was and when should they start when she started to fill sick, she polluted out of her chair went to what she hoped was the kitchen.  
She run into the kitchen and noticed that a door was open leading outside, she run to a tree and became sick, after she was finished she herd a noise from her left and looked towards it, she saw nothing wanting to know what made the noise she went to the left, another noise from her right she gasped and turned right and still nothing, she was getting a little scared so she was about to go back to the kitchen when a black mist invoked her she was hurtling to breath and then she backed out.  
Three figures approached the fallen demoness, unknowing they had little time to get her away before others found out that she was missing, they out her in a cage and put some herbs under her nose she would stay a sleep and tock, a few minutes later they heard a very load roar.


End file.
